In semiconductor manufacturing, cleaning and maintenance of semiconductor processing equipment is conventionally performed to maintain peak operating conditions of said equipment. Some equipment can be difficult to clean or maintain unless disassembled or otherwise modified to gain access to various locations within the equipment. Tools used for cleaning and maintaining such equipment is often specific to particular components, as many components have architectures that prevent access by generic cleaning tools, or if access is possible, the generic cleaning tools do not adequately perform the desired cleaning function.